


joy

by 03racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas cuddles, seunglix, soft, theres a smooch, uwu, very short but trust me its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03racha/pseuds/03racha
Summary: Seungmin is really in love with Felix.





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> mwah enjoy

Seungmin sighed as he watched the snow fall from the sky. He knew it was probably freezing out, but he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. The living room had a soft, multicolor glow from the little christmas tree lit up in the corner. The room looked as warm as it felt and Seungmin could feel the happiness swell from his head to his toes.

He snuggled back a little, feeling the arms that were secured around him tighten. He could feel Felix nuzzle his head into the back of Seungmin’s neck, probably still asleep. The red fluffy blanket they kept on the couch was bunched up around them. It was more on Felix than Seungmin and he couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at how Felix got so cold so much faster than anyone else he knew. Their socked feet were resting on one another and Seungmin couldn’t help but move his feet a little, feeling Felix move his too.

Seungmin really cherished moments like this. Moments where he and Felix could just stop. Moments where he and Felix could feel each other and the warmth around them. Suffocating, but in a good way.

The sun was setting and the snow was sticking to the window. The unique little snowflakes leaving their impact, showing they were here to stay.

He turned around to face Felix, smiling when he saw the other boy’s lock into his view. Felix was already awake and smiling at the slightly younger boy.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Seungmin all but whispered.

“I know.” Felix replied. His voice was soft but gravelly. It sounded like music to Seungmin’s ears.

“We napped for a while.” Seungmin chuckled, stretching as he spoke. Felix just nodded. Seungmin could see the love in Felix’s eyes. He swore he couldn’t be happier. His chest felt light and his stomach was fluttering.

Felix leaned forward, catching Seungmin’s lips with his. Seungmin gasped softly, smiling into the kiss. It was gentle and calm. Everything Seungmin needed for the time being. When they pulled away, both boy’s cheeks were flushed with a soft pink.

“We should probably make dinner soon.” Felix said, shifting slightly.

Seungmin nodded, “In a bit though, I don’t wanna get up just yet.”

Seungmin shut his eyes again. He rested his head in the crook of Felix’s neck, feeling the boy laugh a bit.

Felix’s arms tightened around Seungmin and before they knew it, they were back asleep.

 

Nobody would even know that little moment happened between them. However, that moment would leave a lasting imprint on Seungmin’s mind forever. He really couldn’t express how much love he felt for Felix, but that’s okay. They loved each other more than anything and that’s the way it’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok i hope you liked it!!! this is my actual first work that im leaving up in so long nd im sorry its so short but its cute as hell so i cant even be mad :D this whole fic was inspired by the photo posted by asc of their lil christmas thing where seungmin was in felix's lap. we lov seunglix in this house!!! 
> 
> anyway kudos and comments r appreciated bc i love validation 
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/alchemistrv)
> 
> merry christmas eve nd merry christmas!!!


End file.
